


The Life of Solstice

by Artsy_Sloth



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aging, Imaginary Friends, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_Sloth/pseuds/Artsy_Sloth
Summary: A short story about an imaginary friend's life.





	The Life of Solstice

A scream. An ear-splitting scream like no one could ever imagine brought me to life. My first breath was exhilarating and when I could finally open my eyes, I saw a small baby being carried off from their mother and I felt a strange pulling feeling in my gut. What could I do except follow that small bundle of life. When the human finally set the baby down in an empty crib in the nursery surrounded by other squealing or sleeping infants, I stepped up beside it. A name sprung to my lips, “Lizzy…” I whispered, the baby girl looked up at me. “Lizzy,” I said louder this time, calling to her, wanting her to smile, to giggle, something. Lizzy stared at me curiously before finally opening her mouth into a wide mouth smile, her eyes lighting up happily. And with that I knew, I would love her unconditionally forever.  
~  
It had been a while since then and Lizzy had grown some. She finally reached my knees. It was the day of her sixth birthday and she was so excited. Lizzy had all her friends come and, of course, me. My present to her was the best, she even said so when we were all alone. That was just the kind of girl she was, a sweet and kind girl who wouldn’t risk hurting another’s feelings. When it was finally time for her to blow out the candles, she looked directly at me another huge smile on her face and blew them out. Almost as soon as they had gone out her wish sounded in my head “I want to be with you forever and ever.” Tears welled up in my eyes and I quickly rubbed them away. I didn’t want Lizzy to think I was sad, because I wasn’t, I was incredibly happy. It was something I’d always wanted to hear.  
~  
Lizzy was now eleven years old and didn’t need me as much. We were still together of course, but that strange pulling feel I had felt at her birth, had lessened considerably and now she could leave me whenever she wanted. She would spend time at her friend’s house and leave me here with her other toys. Despite my knowing she loved me, I couldn’t help feeling lonely. She was starting to need me less and less and it stung. I walked over to the mirror hanging above her dresser and stared. My appearance hadn’t changed, my colorful yellow and pink fur was the same, and so were my white wings - Wait, where had my wings gone? I tried everything I could think of to bring them out but… they were gone. The wings that I had taken Lizzy on trips to out of reach places, the wings that I had used to bring her flowers from her family’s flower shop when she was sad. Those wings held so many memories and now they were just gone. Silvery tears fell freely, falling down my cheeks, to the floor below. This just proved it. My child, my Lizzy, was growing up. Growing to a point where she didn’t need me anymore.  
“Solstice! I’m home!” I heard Lizzy yell up to me.  
“I’m here! Come upstairs and let’s play,” I quickly shook away those thoughts and my tears and put on a smile. At least she still needed me now.  
~  
Lizzy was gone again… No, wait… She went by Elizabeth now. She went on a trip with her family, a couple of days ago, and left me… again… It’s fine though, I knew this time would come. She was going to be 14 this year. A freshman in high school. As the years had gone by, I had lost more parts to me. My antlers - she used to hang streamers from them- the fluffy tail – she would cuddle with when she had a nightmare – and the last thing to disappear was going to be me. I don’t know when or where but it would be soon. I sat down in front of the mirror, it was a new one she had added in the past year. It was much sooner than I’d thought, probably about a minute after I had sat down. A tingling feeling started in my feet, I watched in the mirror as my feet slowly began to disappear - it wasn’t painful, it felt kind of like an itch – then my shins disappeared. It was slow going, each body part disappearing until finally, all that was left was my head. Just floating. Before I was completely gone though, I reached out to my Lizzy one last time.“Goodbye Lizzy… I love you,” And then, I was gone…  
“Solstice!” Lizzy’s voice called out but there was no answer.


End file.
